The Fate of the Land of Martheus
by paulbert
Summary: The land of Martheus is about to overcome by the monsters of mass destruction. A king sends forth his lieutenant to search the land for warriors that would be brave enough to fight these monsters. A Might and Magic story. Please R&R.
1. Kipus's Journey

Disclaimer: Some of the things I use in my story are from the Might and Magic Series and also from some of Piers Anthony's books.  
  
King Samson was sitting on his throne, thinking about what his oracle had just told him. She had told him that great horrors shall overcome his great land of Martheus. He decided that he must seek warriors of great courage to fight the darkness that will shadow the land.  
  
King Samson: "Lieutenant Kipus, seek forth the land far and wide to find warriors brave enough to face this danger".  
  
Lieutenant Kipus: "Yes, my king".  
  
Kipus exited the throne room and headed into the barracks to summon soldiers to help him. He ordered 20 swordsman and halberdiers and 30 rangers of the greatest class.  
  
Kipus then marched out of the city of Vectris with the townspeople cheering them on and headed out into his quest. During the march, some of his soldiers talked among themselves about what might happen. Some said that all the monsters that were ever feared like Black Dragons, Medusas, Devils, Titans, Wyverns, Hydras, Cyclops, and worst of all, The Undead will gather up in large numbers and destroy everything in their path. Others said that beings from other universes with advanced technology would slaughter the planet of Terjerthon and claim it for themselves.  
  
When they finally reached a spot that was suitable for resting, they set up camp with guards to keep watch of ambush. About 1 o'clock in the morning, when some of the guards on watch started to fall asleep, ogres, hobgoblins and trolls started to gather in the distance. They could smell the scent of human and couldn't wait to tear into the flesh. When they were ready, they charged with their weapons of clubs, bows, and throwing axes. The guards sounded a gong and all of Kipus's soldiers woke up and with great haste, put on their armor and grabbed their weapons. They had the advantage of higher ground, but Kipus could see that his army was outnumbered. 


	2. On the Trail

The enemy quickly ran to the hill as Kipus's archers rained arrows. Ogres, hobgoblins, trolls spilled black blood as they were shot in the torso and sometimes the head. When they reached the top of the mountain, they fought viciously against the swordsman and halberdiers. The archers continued to rain arrows but then Kipus could see that the ferocious opponent was slaughtering his army. Out of nowhere a fireball crashed into the ranks of the enemy. Bodies flew into the air and came crashing to the ground, the smell of burned skin was in the air. Kipus looked around and finally saw in the corner of his eye a figure on a griffin. The enemy seeing there heavy losses retreated down the hill but still were shot down by the arrows. At the end of the battle, the griffin landed and Kipus saw that it was his wife Yelinda the sorceress.  
  
Yelinda: "You don't think that you will be able to leave me back in the city after not telling me about this quest of yours, do you"?  
  
Kipus: "I'm sorry my dear, I did not want for you to get involved, but if you want to march with me and my men, you are welcomed too."  
  
Yelinda: "I will come Kipus, seeing that you have taken many casualties or your men. My magic may prove useful during your quest to find the warriors."  
  
Kipus and his army looked through the dead bodies to see if there were any men still alive. They found a few with minor wounds, but even more with severe wounds. They stayed at the camp for three days while treating the wounded with the herbs that they found in the woods. During one of the trips to find herbs, Kipus and Yelinda traveled along. As they were picking the herbs under a willow tree, one of Kipus's soldiers pointed out an abandoned temple under all the undergrowth. Kipus and Yelinda as well as some soldiers decided that they would explore the temple ruins in hope of finding something useful in their journey. At the entrance they could see that it had not been used in a while because of all the cobwebs and shattered bricks on the floor. 


End file.
